


In the Workshop

by Neverever



Series: Cap-IM Tiny Reverse Bang ficlets [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After ripping his uniform, Steve goes to Tony in hopes of fixing it. Or not as it turns out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Workshop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fourth round of the Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Big Bang.
> 
> Art is by [Marmarris](http://marmarris.tumblr.com) and is titled: [What happens in workshop, stays in workshop.](http://orig11.deviantart.net/71e5/f/2015/173/8/f/capim_tiny_rbb_by_marmarris-d8yc8es.png) Art is rated NC-17/explicit. Check it out!
> 
> Thanks to my beta for everything.

Standing outside the training room, Steve rolled his shoulder back to test for soreness and ripped his uniform. Great, he muttered under his breath. He couldn’t quite see where the rip was which meant it was likely in the back.

This was the third time this week that he had a problem with the uniform tearing. Tony wanted to know what was causing the wardrobe malfunction, so Steve headed off to Tony’s workshop.

He smiled at the sight that greeted him. It wasn’t often these days that he caught Tony working on the armor. Not since he created an armor that he stored away under his skin. Today he found a fully suited Tony bent over a workbench. He wasn’t sure about what Tony was fixing, but he was sure as he knew that the sun was going to rise tomorrow that the armor did amazing things for Tony’s ass. And legs. And arms. And back. For Tony in general actually.

“Hey, Steve,” Tony said. He tossed aside the small diagnostic tool he’d been using and turned towards Steve.

“Tony,” Steve replied, his eyes still lingering over the strong lines of Tony’s body. “Could you check out my uniform? I heard a rip.”

“Really? I thought we solved this earlier.” Tony walked up to Steve. “Do what you were doing when you heard the rip.”

Steve rolled his shoulder again. The slight pressure of Tony’s fingers exploring along his back sent shivers down his spine.

“It looks like a seam under the chain mail gave way. Hmmm. What were you doing, Steve? Taking on Ultron by yourself?”

Steve chuckled. “No. Just doing my daily workout.”

“I’m starting to think you’re ripping your uniform on purpose to get my attention.”

“A man’s got to do what a man’s got to do,” Steve teased. This thing between him and Tony was still new and fragile, and he was in awe that Tony had ever agreed to go on that first date with him. “But, no, it wasn’t on purpose.”

“Damn. Take it off.”

“Oh? Is that appropriate, Mr. Stark?” Steve said, lowering his voice and batting his eyelashes at Tony.

Tony laughed, his bright blue eyes sparkling. He slapped Steve’s shoulder. “You know, if I wanted to get you out of your clothes, I’d try it somewhere sexier. Low lights, good music, expensive wine –”

Steve tugged the uniform top over his head, nearly blushing under Tony’s intent, appreciative gaze. “You don’t think that your workshop is a good place to seduce me?”

Looking around the workshop outfitted with complex machinery, servers, and every surface covered with various electronics, Tony pointed out, “It’s not the most comfortable place –”

He snagged Tony around the waist, the armor cool and hard against his skin. He angled his head up to press a kiss to Tony’s lips. Tony deepened it, winding Steve up, making his blood race with every needy noise and press of the lips. “We don’t need a bed,” Steve reminded him.

Tony was working his gloved fingers under Steve’s tight uniform pants. “Maybe,” he conceded.

“You’re going to have to undo the buckle if you want to get anywhere.” Steve kissed along Tony’s jaw and nuzzled his neck as Tony unbuckled the belt and worked open his pants. He groaned when Tony’s gauntleted hand rubbed along his quickly hardening cock.

“Oh, you do like that, don’t you?” Tony purred.

“No objections here,” Steve replied.

“You are giving me ideas. I saw you looking at me in the armor earlier.”

“Marvel of modern engineering.”

“We’ve never taken the suit out for a spin,” Tony said speculatively. He gave Steve’s ass a squeeze.

“Um, what do you have in mind?” Steve asked. He had learned long ago to ask. Tony was a man full of surprises, and he was never certain about what Tony was going to say.

“You’ve got an imagination, right? Let me tell you – this suit can do anything,” Tony whispered into Steve’s ear.

Steve had an expansive imagination all right. A single fleeting thought about what Tony might be suggesting made the blood pool hot in Steve’s stomach and his cock twitch with excitement. “Oh? It can?”

“Anything,” Tony said with a alluring confidence.

Tony liked showing him new things. Steve liked that Tony liked showing him new things. And Tony had been showing him a lot of things Steve hadn’t imagined but he thoroughly enjoyed. Steve could hear the promise of something fantastic in Tony’s voice. And he wasn’t going to back down from that.

“Show me,” Steve said.

 

Badge art by Inoshi.


End file.
